Ist es wirklich wahre Liebe?
by fly-mausi-fly
Summary: Draco ist mit Ginny zusammen !Ron passt das nicht so recht und Mrs. Weasly auch nciht! plötzlich passiert ein unglück zwischen Draco und Ginny!


Ein leises Geräusch erklang durch die geschlossene Tür.

Neugierig wollte Ron nach der Klinke greifen um sie zu öffnen.

Da wurde er von Hermiones Arm festgehalten.

„Mach es nicht, Ron!

Harry ist nicht alleine da drinnen."

Ihr grinsendes Gesicht verriet dem Rotschopf, warum er nicht stören sollte.

„Und mit welchem Mädchen ist er zusammen?",

konnte der Zauberer sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

„Mit wem er zusammen ist, errätst du nie!", war die provokante Antwort.

Die Namen sämtlicher Mitschülerinnen riefen immer nur ihr Kopfschütteln hervor.

Er gab auf.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und heraus trat ein ziemlich strubbeliger Draco Malfoy

„W...was machst du da drinnen?" fragte ein ziemlich verstörter Ron.

Draco erschrak und guckte ihn mit großen Augen an .

„Ich hab doch gesagt das du es nie erräts". Flüsterte Hermione in Rons Ohr, bei diesen stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf von Hermiones Atem.

„Ich ...Ich!" _Okay gute ausrede nachdenken Draco los mach schon verfluchte scheiße! _Ging es in Dracos Kopf herum.

Dann trat Harry (der ebenfalls verwuschelte Haare hatte) in den Türrahmen neben Draco und guckte Ron an.

„Was ist den warum regst du dich denn so auf?" fragte Harry der Ron blöd anguckte.

„Ich? Weil du es mit Draco Malfoy tust mit einem ekeligen Slytherin!" schrie Ron in den dreien ihre Gehörgänge.

„Was?" fragte Harry (auch blöd).

Jetzt war es an der Reihe das Draco mal was sagte. Aber dieser lachte nur los !

„Was gibt's den da so zu lachen Frettchen?" schnautze Ron den blondhaarigen an.

„Weil... weil ihr alle so dumm seit!". Lachte dieser immer noch.

Hermione löste sich von Ron und guckte Malfoy verdutzt an .

„Wie noch mal? Ihr habt nicht ...?" fragte die schlaue.

„Wie könnt ihr nur so naiv denken das ich ein Malfoy ein Slytherin es mit einem Potter einen Gryffendof tue?" lachte dieser schallend.

Potter nickte nur zustimmend.

„Was um Himmels willen machst du dann bei uns im Schlafraum?" fragte Ron (immer noch blöd).

„Ja genau gute Frage was machst du da?" fragte Hermione (auch blöd).

„Stimmt gute Frage!" gab Harry zurück und guckte Draco an.

„Ich" kam es von Draco „Ich habe mir etwas besorgt bei Potty!"

„Ja er hats dir besorgt besser ausdrücken könntest du dich echt net oder?" schrie Ron herum.

„Schhhhhh !Ruhig!" machte Hermione und legte Ron ihren Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

Ron gab Hermione einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und guckte dann Draco an.

„NEIN! Er hats mir nicht besorgt!" schrie Draco im Schlafssal herum.

„WAS? Du hast es ihn besorgt?" schrie Ron ebenfalls rum.

„NEIN! Dess war ganz anderster!" gab Draco etwas leiser zurück.

„Ahah wie war es dann?" fragte Ron in einen na ja komischen Ton! (Eben Weasly Ton)!gg!

„Also!" Fing Draco an der wieder in Harrys Schlafssal ging und sich aufs Bett setzte ! (Das total verwühlt war)!

Die anderen folgten ihn und blieben im Zimmer stehen.

„Also!" fing Draco wieder an. „Ich bin raus aus den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum um etwas zu fliegen mit meinen Besen damit ich Potter endlich mal schlage! Dann setzte ich mich auf meinen Besen und stieß mich vom Boden ab...!"

„Komm zum Punkt" unterbrach in Ron!

„Jaja etwas Gedult Weasly! Dann flog ich ein bisschen ums Schloß und sah das ein Fenster offenen stand da drinnen erkannte ich Potter! Dann flog ich etwas näher hin um besser sehen zu können !Plötzlich stieß mich jemand von hinten in das offene Fenster hinein. Desswegen auch meine verstruppelten Haare. Ja dann knallte ich halt auf und Potter sprang auf und fragte was das sollte und so eben... Ja und den Rest wisst ihr ja!" endente Draco stolz auf sich selbst wie gut er es erzählt hatte.

„Und wo ist dann dein Besen?" fragte Hermione schnipfig.

„Da liegt er doch du hohle Nuss!" Gab Malfoy zurück und deutete auf den Boden wo ein kaputter Besen lag.

Ron nickte und sagte dann „Dann ist ja alles gut und Harry ist nicht Schwul und hat es nicht mit dir getan, ja dann KANNST DU HIER AUCH WIEDER VERSCHWINDEN"! Den letzten Teil brüllte Ron im Raum rum.

„Schon gut!" Malfoy stand auf schnappte sich seinen Besen und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffendors wo er Ginny sah die ihn blöd anguckte.

„Was gibt's da zu gucken hab ich irgendwo Sperma flecken oder was?" schnautze Draco sie an.

Ginny musste kichern und sagte „Nö süßer!" Ron der oberhalb der Treppe stand viel der Mund auf und er schrie „GINNNY was hast du da gesagt?"

„Samall Weasly bist du Taub oder was?" schnautze Draco den rothaarigen an.

„Nein bin ich nicht aber...aber... süßer... hä wie was... !" stotterte Ron rum.

„Du denkst doch wohl nicht das deine Schwester nicht wie jedes andere Mädchen (auch deine Granger) nicht auf mich steht?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch was verdammt sexy bei ihn aus sah.

„Äh... Weiß nicht... aber ... Ginny liebt doch Harry!" Ron heulte was los (seine Stimme hörte sich so an wie im zweiten Teil als er fragte bei den Spinnen „Ist jetzt Panik erlaubt?") )

„Ron!" seine Schwester stand auf und stellte sich vor Draco.

„Ich wollte mal etwas von Harry aber sei doch ehrlich Harry ist hässlich, wie du auch, mich wundert es warum Hermione was von dir will !Aber auch egal!"

Draco musste sich sichtlich das lachen verkneifen.

„Maul Frettchen!" schnautze Ron ihn an.

„Kommst du heut Abend?" fragte der blonde die rothaarige diese nickte gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Backe und ging dann in ihren Schlafsaal.

Ron war Sprachlos . XDDDD

Hermione die das Schauspiel hinter Ron mit beobachtet hatte sagte zu Ron „Mund zu es zieht!"

Draco lachte bei den faceausdruck von Weasly und verschwandt aus den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging in seine zurück.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny die pünktlich fertig war ging in ihrer engen Jeans wo hinten auf den Taschen in Pink Klitzer stand **_Hot Girl_** dazu hatte sie ein schwarzes Spaketiträger t-shirt an das Bauchfrei war .

Ihre Haare hatte sie in großen locken ihre Schulter runter fallen lassen.

Alles in einem sah sie Traumhaft aus.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat erwatete sie schon Ron der sich demonstrativ vor ihr aufbaute und sie betrachtete dann schnautze er sie an „So gehst du da nicht hin! Nein besser du gehst gar nicht hin!"

„Du kannst es mir nicht verbieten du bist nicht Mum !" gab sie schnipfig zurück.

„Ja stimmt die bin ich nicht! Deswegen ist sie ja hier!"

Ginny klappte der Mund nach unten bis auf den Boden gg

„Ginny Schätzchen !" kam es von ihrer Mum. Ron machte einen schritt auf die Seite und grinste Schadenfroh.

„Ja Mum!" gab Ginny kleinlaut zurück.

„Ich habe gehört das du was mit diesen jungen Malfoy hast!" ihre Mutter stand mitten im Raum umgeben von vielen Gryffendors.

„Äh ja !" gab sie wieder kleinlaut zurück und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich will aber nicht das du was mit ihm hast!" ihre Mutter musste sich sichtlich den Wutausbruch verkneifen.

„Mum ! Ich will aber nicht!" Ginny Blickte ihr jetzt Selbstbewusst in die Augen und ging auf sie zu „Geh mir aus den Weg!"

„Werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht Ginny Weasly!" ihre Mutter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte sie böse an.

Plötzlich ging das Portrait auf die Seite und Malfoy trat ein „Ich glaub ich komme etwas ungelegen!" sagte er als er ihre Mutter erblickte.

„Nein ich denke da nicht so wie sie mr. Malfoy!"molly drehte sich um und guckte ihn in die Augen.

Malfoy trat an ihr vorbei ging auf Ginny zu legte seine Hände in ihre Talie und zog sie zu sich drückte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf ihre und bettelte mit der Zunge um einlass den er dann auch gleich fand.

Als den zwei so langsam die Luft aus ging löste er sich von ihr und stellte sich neben sie.

Molly hatte genau wie jeder andere im Raum den Mund auf Hermione sagte dann wieder „mund zu es zieht!" worauf alle den Mund zu machten.

Neville fragte vorsichtig „Habt ihr es schon getan?"

Ginny blickte mit roten Kopf zu Boden genau wie Draco.

Jetzt fuhr Molly aus dem Haus hinaus gg

„Ginerva Weasly !WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN !WIE NUR !DEIN VATER WIRD DICH UMBRINGEN WENN ICH ES NICHT VORHER MACHE!"

Draco musste kichern als er aber die bösen Gesichter von allen sah hörte er wieder auf.

„Also! Mrs. Weasly ! Wie sie es wagen konnte ist wirklich eine gute Frage aber noch besser wäre warum sie es getan hat! Diese Frage werde ich ihnen gerne beantworten. Wie schon mein Vater und meine Mutter eine Veela sind bin es auch ,und sogar eine ganze Veela ! Und Veelas haben es so an sich das sie Magisch auf das jeweils andere Geschlecht wirken oder auch auf das gleiche Geschlecht. Und weil ich ja so unglaublich gut aussehe und mich in ihre Tochter verliebt habe haben wir es getan!"

Molly sagte nichts mehr und Draco schleifte Ginny mit in einen Sessel und setzte sich hin und Ginny auf seinen Schoß.

Draco legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und küsste ihren Nacken.

Molly hatte sich wieder gefangen und sagte „Lieber mr. Malfoy. Würden sie immer noch so vorlaut sein wenn ihr Vater davon Wind bekäme?" Draco hörte prommt auf und guckte Molly flehend an _Jetzt hab ich ihn in der Hand_ dachte sich Molly.

„Mrs. Weasly ich... ich…. Das würden sie doch nicht tun?" fragte Draco mit einen leichten zittern vor Angst in der Stimme.

„Und ob ich das tun würde wenn sie nicht sofort die Finger von meiner Tochter lassen!" Beantwortete diese Schadenfroh seine Frage.

Draco schob Ginny von seinen Schoß herunter und stand auf lief zu Der Mutter von allen Weaslys und stellte sich vor sie.

Draco Blickte zu Boden und sagte mit leiser Stimme „Ich werde alles tun was sie von mir verlangen wenn mein Vater nur nicht von der Affäre zwischen mir und ihrer Tochter erfährt!"

Alles war ruhig im Raum man hörte nur den Atem von den Personen.

Molly nickte zufrieden und sagte „gut, gut! Lass die Finger von meiner Tochter! Mehr verlange ich gar nicht mehr!"

Draco nickte blickte noch kurz zu Ginny diese fing an zu weinen und schrie ihre Mutter an „WIE KANNST DU NUR SOETWAS TUN? ICH HASSE DICH !" Ginny rannte weinend weg Draco wollte hinterher aber Molly hielt ihn fest.

„Und sie gehen jetzt mr. Malfoy!"

Draco gehorchte und ging raus aus den Raum.

Auf einmal kam ihn die Idee er rannte in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum wo er auch gleich Balise fand diesen fragte er keuchend „Grieg... grieg ich deinen Besen mal kurz?" Balise nickte und sagte „Hol ihn dir aber erzähl mir dann danach was du mit den machen willst!" Draco rannte nickend weg, holte den Besen und rannte raus aufs Schloss.

Er schwang sich drauf und stieß sich vom Boden ab , flog hoch in die Luft und suchte den Turm vom Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffendors.

Es war Nacht draußen so konnte er grad noch die einzelnen Türme in der Verne erkennen.

Er flog zu jeden Turm in dem Licht brannte und guckte hinein.

An einen Turm sah er wie sich Luna Lovegood gerade auszog und wie er so ist guckte er natürlich hin _Man hat die große Titten!_

Draco wollte gerade weg als Luna zum Fenster ging es aufmachte und in die Nacht hinaus guckte!

_Oh gott sie wird mich sehen !Man ich bin ja mal ein Perversling scheiße!_

_Sie wird mich bestimmt verpetzten !Kacke ,kacke ,kacke !_

_Das hab ich nun davon!_

Luna sah ihn wirklich und oh graus --- sie machte nichts sie guckte ihn blöd an

_Irgendwas ist hier faul! Aber nur was! Ich komm nicht drauf! _Dachte Draco sich.

Plötzlich fuhr sie zurück und schrie einen schrei der oh graus --- Draco in den Ohren weh tat!

„W...Wa...Was tust…du. …..hier?" schrie sie ihn an!

_Blöde Frage !Aber genau ! Ne gute Frage !Oder doch blöde Frage!_

_Keine Ahnung!_

„Was?... Was ich hier tu? Gute Frage! Ich bin so durch die Nacht geflogen und da hab ich dich da so gesehen und ,na ja da musste ich hingucken! Und so unter uns ne schlechte Oberweite hast du ja auch nicht!" Draco zwinkerte mit seinen linken Auge.

Jetzt erst wurde Luna bewusst das sie Obenrum nicht gar nichts an hatte und oh graus----

Sie schrie einen schrei der Draco in den Ohren weh tat! (Ich weiß das hatte ich schon mal aber ist doch egal **gg** ) )

„Ähm!" Draco flog in ihr Zimmer und stieg vom Besen .

„Ich! Ähm! Kann ich kurz bei dir bleiben ? Nur so?" Draco stellte sich sichtlich blöd an ! Dabei hatte er ganz vergessen warum er mit dem Besen geflogen war.

Luna nickte bloß und wollte gerade zum Schrank gehen als Draco leise sagte „Ähm! Lass du musst nichts anziehen Obenrum mein ich!"

Luna fing an zu grinsen , sie legte ihren Kopf leicht schief und bis sich auf die linke Seite der Unterlippe. Danach dachte sie kurz nach und sagte dann verführerisch „Okay ,aber dann will ich auch deinen Oberkörper sehen!" Draco wusste genau worauf sie hinaus wollte und sein Plan ging genau in diesen Moment auch auf.

Draco schmiss seine Jacke die er sich beim hinausrennen übergezogen hatte in irgendeine Ecke .

Danach zog er sein schwarzen weiten Pulli mit Kapuze wo vorne drauf bad Boy in Neon grün stand über seinen Kopf hinaus . Darunter kam sein geiles Sixpack zum Vorschein das total gut gebräunt war.

Luna nickte und sagte „Was anderes hätte ich auch gar nicht von deinem Körper erwartet."

Draco machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und schaute noch mal auf ihre geilen Titten. Luna machte auch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und war dann nur noch etwa 50 cm von Draco entfernt.

Der blondhaarige zog Luna vorsichtig und mit Gefühl zu sich gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und schmiss sie dann auf das Bett. (Was dann folgt kann sich ja jeder denken)XD!

Ein paar Stunden später wachte Draco wieder auf , nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzten paar Stunden wieder.

Der gut aussehende Slytherin schaute sich um ,Plötzlich spürte er Haare ins einem Gesicht und oh graus--- Es waren seine eigenen Haare !( XD Das musste jetzt kommen !Hatte mal Lust drauf)

Malfoy junior hob seinen Kopf leicht an Luna lag noch immer neben ihm . Plötzlich kam ihn die Erinnerung warum er überhaupt auf den Besen gestiegen war und oh graus--- hatte er nicht sozusagen seine wenn er überhaupt noch seine Ginny sagen durfte betrogen?

( Ich mag diese oh graus--- merkt man ja! Ich hoffe ihr mögt es auch)))

Da Draco Luna nicht wecken wollte stand er vorsichtig auf und schlicht sich aus dem Bett sammelte seine Sachen ein und zog sich an , schwang sich wieder einmal an diesem Abend auf seinen Besen und flog durch das noch offene Fenster hinaus in die Kohlenschwarze Nacht. Nur der Vollmond der am Himmel stand warf ein nicht sehr starkes Licht in die ach so dunkle Nacht.

_Warte mal! Zurück spulen und Standbild! Vollmond? Werwolf? Ich nicht schon klar aber ! Oh Gott ich will gar nicht landen! Nicht das ihr jetzt denkt ich hätte Angst aber wenn da dann einer rum läuft! Ich sag ja nur Lupin. _

Draco schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf um die Schrecklichen Gedanken an seinen fast sicheren Tod los zu werden.

Als er endlich unter sich gerade so das große Eingangstor von fern sah hörte er einen Wolf oder Werwolf hören! Draco tippte das es eher ein Werwolf war da in der Zauberwelt doch keine Wölfe leben oder?

_Ich mag nicht landen!_

Schoss es den armen Junge immer wieder durch den Kopf. (mit heul)

Nach ca. einer halben Stunde in der Luft fliegen entschied er sich seinen Zauberstab raus zu holen um sich etwas Licht zu machen. „Lumos !" murmelte er leise und aus der Spitze seines Föhnixfeder Stechpalme zehn Zoll Zauberstabes kam ein kleines Licht heraus.

_Man hilft das viel!_

Dachte er so nebenbei und schwebte vorsichtig etwas näher an das Eingangstor heran.

Als er kein Tier jeglicher Art sah stieg er ab den Besen und den Zauberstab fest in der Hand haltend lief er so auf das Große Fichten Holz Tor zu.

Langsam drückte er da wieder und oh graus--- es war abgeschlossen!

_Na Klasse so etwas kann ja auch nur mir passieren! Das ist halt die Strafe dafür das ich mit Luna gevögelt habe._

Draco schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf stieg wieder auf den Besen und suchte vergeblich das offene Fenster das in Lunas Zimmer führte.

Na ja, gut im Suchen war Draco ja noch nie.

Sonst hätte er diese Kammer des Schreckens damals vor Potter gefunden.

Hatte er ja eigentlich auch bloß ein kack das er kein Pasel sprach, und den Stein der weißen hätte er auch beinahe gefunden wenn sein Vater nicht gesagt hätte „Lass es mein Sohn diesmal wird Potter sterben!" Tja so ist das eben .

_Ach da fällt mir doch glatt ein das Potter ja gar nicht Tod ist!_

_Mann jetzt hat der den ganzen Ruhm geerntet und ich nicht da ist ja mal wieder typisch Potter_

_Immer alles auf sich ziehen wollen..._PANG!

Draco flog wieder einen Turm und wurde kurzerhand bewusstlos ,

Und wie das so beben ist wenn man in 20 m Höhe wieder einen Turm knallt fällt man diese 20 Meter auch wieder hinunter ( Außer wenn unter dir ein Dach ist oder so).

Poor Draco ! Ich schreib nur FALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL und KNALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL auf ...

(Eigentlich müsst unser lieber Herr Malfoy ja Tod sein gell !Aber bei mir nicht ! Sonst wär ja die Geschichte schon gleich aus ! Aber weil das keiner will glaub ich zumindest schreib ich mal weiter , und Draco knallte dann eben auf... Ähmmm... Ähmm... überleg Ja auf was denn?

Ach ja genialen ein Fall hab! Sich selber Lob

Also in Hogwarts war Sperrmüll Tag und Tja da war eben so ein verhextes Bett was keinen auf sich schlafen lies oder so, und des stand halt zum abholen draußen! Und da fiel er drauf !... Nein das ist nicht Indiotisch das ist genial ! Kommt schon unterstützt mich Leute Mann was seit ihr für ein Haufen negativ eingestellte Leute?))) XD

Auf das Bett und vom Bett viel er ganz weicht und sachte hopsend auf das ach so grüne Gras (das in der Nacht natürlich schwarz ist aber auch egal und daran denken Leute ! Immer schön Positiv denken !lol !

Draco lag bewusstlos für ein paar Stunden in Gras . Als es endlich aufwachte brach der Morgen schon an und die blut rote Sonne stieg langsam ihre Bahn am Horizont hinauf.

( Mann hab ich das gut geschrieben ! Ich seh´s schon Leute ihr wollt nicht Positiv denken! Dann werd ich euch mal dazu bringen! Wenn ihr nicht Positiv denken wollt dann will ich es auch nicht ! Und das heißt das ich dann für euch nicht mehr weiter schreibe weil, Was bringt s denn schon ? Ihr merkt das ich nicht Positiv denken also mal ganz schnell mal bitte schreiben sonst denke ich nicht mehr Positiv! **Lol**

Vorgeschobenes Ende !Nur wegen euch! Dass, das euch klar ist!

Draco rappelte sich hoch _Mann alter mit tut alles weh!_

Nun stand er wackelnd auf den Beinen und schleppte sich zu der gro0en Tür die in in das warme und kuschelige Bett führen würde.

Draco ließ sich wieder die Tür fallen und diese ging mit lautem knarren auf.

_Wow der Hausmeister hat sich mal bewegt und das Tor auf gemacht !_

_Fällt den aber sehr früh ein!_

Langsam ging er hinunter in den kalten Kerker,

Der Weg bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum war sehr weit und desto weiter er lief umso kälter wurde es.

_Gibt es hier keine Heizung oben bei den Gryffis ist es viel wärmer._

Schlotterte Draco in Gedanken so vor sich hin!  
Nach ca. 5 min kam er vor den Portrait an er murmelte das Passwort und ging rein

In den ... kalten Raum!

_Na toll nicht mal hier wird geheizt!_

Sein bester Freund Blaise erwartete ihn schon im Sessel und guckte ihn mit großen Augen an!

„Wo ist mein Besen?" fragte der Braunhaarige .

„Scheiße!"

„macht nichts so wie du aussiehst brauchst erst mal ne Mütze voll Schlaf !"sagte Blaise während er aufstand und Draco in seinen Schlafsaal half.

„Danke!" murmelte Draco und lies sich endlich ins ein warmes und auch so

bequemes Bett fallen.

Nach kurzer Zeit schlief er auch schon ein.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als er aus seinen Tiefschlaf erwachte brummte sein Kopf .

_Mann bin ich froh das wir heute Samstag haben._

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verrat ihn das es schon 13 Uhr war.

Vorsichtig und mit schmerzend erfüllt stand er auf und schleppte sich ins Bad .

Plötzlich stürmte Zabinie herein und knallte die Badezimmertür mal so richtig wieder die Wand.

„Klein Weasly Mädchen...!" brachte Blaise keuchend hervor.

„Ja was ist?"

„Sie ...sie!" Balsie holte tief Luft und sprach dann weiter.

„Sie ist sauer weil du es mit Luna getan hast!"

Draco klappte der Kinnladen nach unten.

„Ähhh aber wie ?"

„Du weißt doch das Luna nichts für sich behalten kann und weil du es mit ihr getan hast , hat sie mächtig angegeben!" erklärte dieser kurz und schlicht.

Kurzer Flash back in die große Halle

Als Draco eingeschlafen war machte sich Blaise auf in die große Halle um zu Frühstücken, der Weg war ja lang wie ihr wist also kam er erst 5 min nach dem Frühstücksanfang in der Halle an.

Als er rein trat stand Ginny Weasly auf und ging auf ihn zu , als sie vor ihn stand schubste sie ihn leicht und schrie ihn an „Ich hasse deinen Freund !Du kannst ihn gerne ausrichten das er ein perverses Arschloch ist und das er sich gar nicht bei mir entschuldigen soll weil es nichts bringen wird!" als sie geendet hatte ging sie an ihn vorbei aus der Halle und weg war sie.

Blaise guckte sich blöd um und lief mit langsamen Schritten auf seinen Tisch zu.

Plötzlich stand Luna auf und sagte mit stolzer Stimme „Draco Malfoy hat mich gevögelt musst du wissen Zabinie!" Der angesprochene spukte seinen Kaffee geradewegs wieder hinaus und sagte „Das würde er niemals tun ! Wer will schon dich vögeln!"

Luna lachte los und sagte mit schallender Stimme „Frag ihn doch einfach!" danach setzte sie sich wieder hin und Blaise sprang auf und rannte zu Draco! _Das wird er mir noch büssen Das er mich um mein Frühstück gebracht hat._

Schoss es den verärgerten Mr. Zabinie durch seinen ach so holen Kopf!

Als Blaise bei Malfoy ankam schaute er ihn an und dachte sich_ Ich lass ihn noch ein bisschen schlafen sonst schnauzt er mich wieder an und darauf hab ich echt keinen Bock._

Somit ging der Dunkelhaarige aus dem Zimmer und holte seinen Besen und flog selber mal ein paar Runden damit.

Flash back Ende

„Scheiße!" fluchte Draco und hängte hintendrann „Und was hat Ginny gesagt?""

Blaise räusperte sich und fing an zu zitieren „Ich hasse deinen Freund !Du kannst ihn gerne ausrichten das er ein perverses Arschloch ist und das er sich gar nicht bei mir entschuldigen soll weil es nichts bringen wird!"

Draco haute seinen Kopf wieder den Spiegel was ihn krawirende Schmerzen zufügte.

Blaise lachte los und sagte „man hast du ein Pech!"

Damit verließ er den blondhaarigen sein Zimmer und ging in sein eigenes.

Draco zog sich ein paar bessere Kleider an und rannte hoch zum Gryffendorturm .

Er schrie der fetten Dame das Passwort zu und rannte rein, Ginny

Lag weinend in Hermiones Armen und schluchzte vor sich.

Als Hermione Draco bemerkte stupste sie Gin an diese schreckte hoch und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Gesicht.

„Was willst schluchzt du?"

„Mich bei dir entschuldigen und alles wieder gut machen!"

„Pahhh! Ist jetzt auch schon zu spät !Verpiss dich!" schrie sie ihn ins Gesicht und eine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht.

„Du hast mich doch nur ausgenutzt wie deine anderen Weiber! Allen hast du vorgespielt du liebst sie über alles!ALLEN! Ich hab mich da schon informiert!" schrie sie immer noch.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte „Schon möglich! Aber bin ich je wieder zu einer zurücke kommen und hab mich entschuldigt?"

Die kleine rothaarige schüttelte ihren Kopf und schluchzte „Aber...aber schluchzt !"  
Draco ging auf sie zu nahm sie in den Arm und strich vorsichtig über ihre Haare.

Plötzlich sagte sie „Ich glaube ich bin Schwanger!"

Draco fiel der Kinnladen nach unten, er schob sie weg und schaute sie an

„schlechter Witz wirklich!" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und gab zurück „Ich wünschte es wäre auch so aber ich glaube eher nicht ich bin schon 1 Monat überfällig!"

„Das...d...a...das kann nicht wahr sein!" schrie er im Raum herum.

Ginny schrie zu Hermione rüber „Siehst du ich habe dir ja gesagt das er durch drehen wird!"

„Ich drehe gar nicht durch !" schrie er , als er aber seine Ton bemerkte senkte er seinen Kopf und sagte „Und was jetzt? Wenn das mein Vater erfährt bin ich Tod!"

Die kleine nickte und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an .

Draco dachte nach und kam auf einen Idee „Lass es abtreiben!"

Ginny erschrak und schaute ihn angstvoll an.

„D...Da...Das.. kannst..du ...doc nicht ernst ...meinen?"

Draco nickte „Eine andere Wahl haben wir nicht!...Wenn du es behälst werde ich sterben müssen und deine mum wird durch drehen!"

Ginny nickte und gab zurück „Du hast Recht !...schluck ich werde Morgen mal nachgucken... wann und wo ich das machen kann!" dabei lief ihr eine Träne über die zarten Wangen , sie hatte sich das ganz anderster vorgestellt irgendwie wie so eine glückliche kleine Familie und jetzt das? Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte!

Draco spürte das etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte und nahm sie wieder in den Arm.

Hermione hatte das ganze treiben stumm mit angeschaut und schüttelte jetzt den Kopf und sagte „Ich hab dir immer gesagt das nichts gutes dabei raus kommt wenn du etwas mit Malfoy hast!"

Der blondhaarige schaute Granger mit seinem Eiskalten Blick an diese schaute dann weg und verließ der Raum!

„Könnte ich es nicht behalten wird doch keiner merken!" Ginny schaute ihn ängstlich an und klammerte sich noch fester an ihren großen Slytherin.

„Neeeeeee, merkt keiner wenn ein Kind mit blonden Haaren rum läuft das mir ähnlich sieht und jeder weiß das du etwas mit mir hattest!" lachte er sie spielerisch an.

Ginny lief erneut einer Träne über die Wange,Draco ihr Schatz nahm sie hoch und setzte sich mit ihr auf das Sofa. Dabei nahm er sie auf seinen Schoß und sagte „ich kann ja mal mit meinen Vater sprechen und du mit deiner Mutter."

Seine kleine schaute ihn mit großen leuchtenden Augen an und fragte freudig „Wirklich?"

Als Draco nickte sprang sie auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer und schrie „Los geh zu deinen Vater!"

_Was hab ich mir jetzt nur eingebrockt?_

_Das kommt nun davon wenn man mit so einer scharfen Gryffendorin zusammen ist! Vater wird mich Köpfen hundert pro _Dachte sich Draco Kopf schüttelnd.

Als er außerhalb von Hogwarts war apparierte er zu seinen Vater nach Malfoy Manor.

Als er in der großen Einganshalle stand, sah er schon gleich seinen Vater wie er die Treppen runter lief und auf ihn zu.

Draco schoß es gleich heraus „Ich Hab Ginny Weasly geschwängert!"

Sein Vater blieb geschockt mit großen Augen vor ihn stehen .

Dann guckte der ältere von den beiden nach rechts und dann nach links und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme was Draco wunderte „Ich weiß mein Sohn!..." nach einer langen

Pause des Schweigens fügte er hinzu „Du kannst sie heiraten!"

Draco klappte der Kinnladen auf und er schaute sienen Vater blöd an „Was...was? Woher her? Warum ? wie ? Ey man ich checks nicht!"

„Ihre Mutter hat es mir erzählt ! Da hab ich schon gewusst das es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist bis du hier ankommst und mir igrend etwas blödes erzählst! Und ich kenne doch meinen Sohn und weiß auch das er nicht so einfach die Finger von einen Mädchen lässt nur weil es einer sagt!

Ich erlaube es dir , weil du so erhlich bist und es mir gestehst !"

Draco schwieg immer noch und guckte blöd in die Wäsche.

„Aber, sie muss nach Slyhterin wächseln sonst nicht!"

draco nickt eund schrie freudig „Das wird sie machen! Danke Vater!" und schon war Draco wiede rin Hogwarts und rannte zu Ginny hoch und schrie (in einen Gemeinschaftsraum wo alle anwesend sind) „Du darfst es behalten !" Ginny erhob sich vom Sessel und sprang auf ihn zu und fragte dann „Und?"  
"Schlaues Ding! Wir dürfen Heiraten!"

Ginny fiel ihn in die Arme und küsste seine Backe ab.

„und?" fragte sie noch.

„Du musst nach Slytherin wechseln und das Kind muss blonde Haare haben und ein Junge sein! Wenn nicht ,dann mus ich es noch im Bauch umbringe und so lange weiter mit dir machen bis es blonde Haare hat und ein Junge wird!"

„Na dann hoffst du aber mal dass es nicht gleich ein Junge mit blonden Haaren wird!"

Lächelte sie ich verführerisch an.

„Eigentlich schon! Aber deine Schwangerschafft wird mich auch nicht daran hindern es mit dir zu tun!"

Alle im Raum bekamen große Augen und Ron stürmte aus der Menge heraus und ab zu den zwei

„Man Alter! Du hast meine Schwester geschwängert und willst sie heiraten? Ohne mich Frettchen!"

Draco lachte los. „Du warst auch nicht dabei als ich sie geschwängert habe !Wäre ja zu schön!

Und bei der Hochzeit musst das Wiesel auch nicht dabei sein!"

Ron lief rot an und schrie ihn an „Ich möchte aber nicht das du meine Schwester heiratest!"

„Ey Alter! Wenn mein Vater und ihre Eltern schon ja gesagt haben zu der Hochzeit dann kannst du dann nichts mehr machen!" lachte er immer noch.

Plötzlich schrie Fred „Ey Man(n) wir möchten mal ne kleine Vorstellung von euch zwei sehen,

schließlich gehörst du ja bald zu unserer Familie!"

„Wohl oder übel Ja!" Dann zog er Ginny näher zu sich und küsste sie auf den Mund ,automatisch

öffnete Ginny ihre Lippen und ließ seine Zunge hin ihren Mund gleiten.

Auch ihre Zunge fand den Weg in seinen Mund und fuhr über seinen Gaumen ...

Draco lief ein paar schritte nach vorne und schmiss sie dann auf die Couch und sich auf sie drauf.

Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand unter ihre Robe und hinauf zu ihren Brüste kurz bevor er oben angekommen war schrie Ron „Ich glaube wir habe genug gesehn!"

„Ja ,ja ,ist ja schon gut wir gehen ja schon nach oben!" damit nahm er Ginnyauf den Arm und trug sie zur Treppe und in ihr Zimmer...(Ab der Stelle weiß ja jeder was passiert).

Nach ein ca. 2 stunden kam Draco wieder raus und ging ohne Oberteil in den gm.

Alle bekamen große Augen und Hermione fiel in Ohnmacht (mit noch so ein paar Mädchen)

„Müssen die immer so schwache Nerven haben? Was wäre wenn my kleine immer in Ohnmacht fällt, wenn sie mich so sieht?"

„Dann würde sie nicht Schwanger sein!" gab Ron bissig zurück.

„Stimmt du hast Recht!" lächelte Draco ihn blöd an.

„Draco zieh dir doch mal was an! Guck doch mal die armen Mädchen sind ja schon in Ohnmacht gefallen ,bei den Anblick von deinen hässlichen Oberkörper !" er klang es von der Tür.

Als Draco seinen Blick dort hin wandte erkante er Leiny ,seine Freundin.

Er ging auf sie zu schlang die Arme um ihre Talie und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund „Was machst du denn hier süße?" fragte Draco sie mit verführerischen Blick.

Ron guckte dumm in die Wäsche und sein Mund ging auf. Harry bekam große klotz Augen und alle anderen guckte ebenfalls dumm auf die beiden .

Als erster fand sich Neville wieder und stotterte blöd rum„Ich ...dachte ...du bist mit ...Ginny ...zusammen!"

Draco funkelte ihn böse an und schnauze rum

„Bin ich ja auch du blödmann!"

„Ähm blondie ich glaube die haben es sichtlich nötig mal schnell aufgeklärt zu werden was zwischen uns beiden abgeht!"

Malfoy nickte und sagte schlich und einfach „Wir haben nichts miteinander !"

Leiny klatschte ihre Hand wieder ihre Stirn und schrie „Du Blödmann !Das meine ich nicht!"

„Was dann?" fragte der Blödmann.

„Also!" Leiny löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und setzte sich auf einen Sessel am Kamin.

„Also!" fuhr sie fort.

„Wie schon dieser Blöde blonde Blödmann gesagt hat ,haben wir nichts miteinander ! Das heißt : Wir haben noch nie zusammen geschlafen! Wobei das ein Wunder ist wo der blöde blonde Blödmann doch jeden vögelt !Besonders wenn sie so verdammt sexy ist wie ich!"

„Die gleiche Arroganz wie Malfoy!" nuschelte Ron.

„Danke!" schnauzte Sie ihn an „Aber nach deiner Meinung hat leider keiner gefragt also :KLAPPE bis ich sage du kannst reden!"

„Also!" find sie wieder an .

„Ich bin seine cousine!"

Ron hielt sich am Tisch fest Harry legte seine Hand auf seinen Stirn Hermione die wieder aufwachte fiel gleich wieder in Ohnmacht und die anderen verfielen in einen tiefen Klatsch.

so sieht Leiny Malfoy aus.

Draco ging wieder zu seiner Cousine und nahm sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß

Dann kam Ginny runter ,als sie die zwei sah stieß sie einen schrei aus und schrie „Draco ! Wie kannst du nur?"

Leiny stand auf und ging zu Ginny hin und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe. Die kleine rothaarige war total geschockt ,Leinys Lippen ihr Ohr striffen erschauerte Ginny „Ich bin seine Cousine" Ginny erschrak und starrte Draco mit großen Augen an _Ob ich ihn trauen kann?_

_Vielleicht lügt er ja , und führt eine zweierbezihung und erzählt mir nur so das sie seine Cousine ist!_

„Ganz bestimmt nicht Schätzchen!" Gab ihr Leiny zurück.

Die kleine Weasly erschrak erneut „Ja ich kann Gedanken lesen!" lachte die blonde schadenfroh.

Ginny stapfte zu ihren großen Slytherin und ließ sich eingeschnappt auf seinen Schoß nieder.

Draco lachte los und „Du brauchst doch nicht eifersüchtig zu sein auf die hässliche da drüben!" das Weasly Mädchen fand das gar nicht witzig und beschloss zu schmollen.

Leiny verschränkte die arme vor der Brust und stampfte zu ihren blöden blonden Blödmann.


End file.
